Romance (AFL game)
In Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game), there are ten romances to go with five following available marriage candidates. Each pair has a set of four romance events that will trigger their marriage ceremony. If the romance couple gets married then the player cannot marry half of pair. The romance couples are: *Andre and Cheryl *Benedikt and Melanie *Chase and Angela *François and Harriet *Gilberto and Harmony *Holger and Kyra *Lucas and Rena *Matthias and Freja *Per and Cacao *Tobias and Judy The rest of the marriage candidates do not have a pairing to get along. They will always be single. This is the same as "rival" in several Harvest Moon games. 'Romance Events' Romance Events can be triggered if a certain marriage candidate has "at least" 10.000, 20.000, 30.000, and 40.000 Heart Points. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. *1-Romance Event will occur when the sweetheart has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol). *2-Romance Event will occur when the sweetheart has 20,000 HP (2 Symbol). *3-Romance Event will occur when the sweetheart has 30,000 HP (3 Symbol). *4-Romance Event (The Last) will occur when the sweetheart has 40,000 HP (4 Symbol). NOTE: If the player raise their symbol point up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. A player tries to see the third Romance Event between Romance X and Romance Y, but they have Romance Y (or Romance X) at 65,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Romance Y likes the player more than a Romance X (vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. If you are "married", then the heart point requirement is no longer necessary. Since the Player has picked their own spouse, the other romances can freely marry on their own. One week after you see the 4-Romance Event, the couple will get married. The ceremony will shift over a day if it was going to fall on the same day of a festival or if the weather on a wedding day is bad. There is only happy sunny day allowed for a wedding! If you triggered two 4-Romance events on the same day, the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding first. The second couple's ceremony will shift over a day. The next day after Player sees the last romance event they will receive a wedding invitation in your mailbox. The letter will tell Players the date their wedding will take place. The ceremony is typically two weeks from the date of last romance event, and it takes place on school grounds (in front of Primrose Private Academy) at 10:00. 'Wedding Ceremony' On the day of romance wedding, head to the ballroom at City Hall and walk inside at 10:00. Players will get to witness the wedding between two couple, which is over as quickly as it begins. When the ceremony is over Players will be forced to return back to House. After marriage, one of them will move in with the other... *Andre and Cheryl - Andre moves to Cheryl's House *Benedikt and Melanie - Benedikt moves to Blue Angel Mansion *Casimir and Angela - Angela moves to Chase' House *François and Harriet - François moves to Sweet Love Patisserie *Gilberto and Harmony - Gilberto moves to Moonlight Cafe & Dojo *Holger and Kyra - Kyra moves to HD Entertainment *Lucas and Rena - Lucas moves to the Gardening Store *Matthias and Freja - Freja moves to Matthias' House *Per and Cacao - Cacao moves to Per House *Tobias and Judy - Tobias moves to Judy's House 'Romance Children' Like many Pretty Country games, the romance couples can only produce one offspring. The romance children are: *Annette - Francois and Harriet's daughter *Bjorn - Per and Cacao's son *Chester - Tobias and Judy's son *Gian - Lucas and Rena's son *Henrietta - Benedikt and Melanie's daughter *Jessica - Holger and Kyra's daughter *Leonore - Matthias and Freja's daughter *Marius - Andre and Cheryl's son *Shigeru - Gilberto and Harmony's son *Wendy - Casimir and Angela's daughter In the morning after two weeks have passed by, the female-side of relationship will feel unwell. The romance couple, as well as the main character will go to Clinic for the birthing event. After players hear the baby cry, Leaf asks them to wait a moment. The birthing event will take entire day. The following day players will find their healthy baby sleeping at its crib. Two weeks after the child's birth, go to the couple's house where a scene will play as you see their child has awaken from his/her new bed and finally growing up. Now that it has awaken, the child will introduce himself or herself, and from this point the player can socialize with them. The player will be able to interact and befriend it like any other character. The romance child will never get any older other than this stage. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only